


When We Kiss

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Already girlfriends, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Years after everything, team RWBY still live and go on missions together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 63





	When We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some really self indulgent WhiteRose stuff so here I am!

Ruby shut her eyes and let herself go, she fell, laying on the bed. "I'm exhausted…" It was the end of the day, well, nighttime now. She, Weiss, Yang and Blake had hunt Grimm all day long on a mission and returned home rather late—even for them.

Weiss made dinner with Yang's help. Curry and rice, nothing too complicated but that wasn't to it was bad, if anything it was delicious, Weiss’ cooking was the best in the house after all. Ruby basically only knew how to bake cookies and Yang well, she was just getting her way around the frying pan. And Blake... Let's just say they’d have banned Blake from the kitchen if that wasn’t where they also ate. 

After that, they retired to their respective bedrooms in the 2 bedroom house—Weiss and Ruby shared one room, and Yang and Blake shared the other. 

"Ruby," Weiss spoke. Ruby opened her eyes and saw her princess-like girlfriend leaning over her as she sat beside, her legs tucked under herself, long straight hair hanging down the sides of her face, almost like flowing water. 

She leaned down further and softly pressed her lips against Ruby's for a short second. Till she tasted something odd. 

"Is that curry still in your mouth??"

"Y-yeah?"

"You haven't brushed your teeth yet?"

"Well, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want-” 

"It's not like that!" Weiss insisted, "it's unhealthy to not brush yourself before bed…" 

"What are you a toothpaste saleswoman? or my father??" 

"I'm your girlfriend who cares about your health." 

"Pssh, I'm the healthiest in the team!”

"...You know what, fine, I just won't watch that show with you tomorrow then." She turned away. 

Ruby gasped, "but, Weiss, you promised!!" 

"That I'd watch it with you… not when I would.” 

"Arrghh, that's no fair!" She whined. 

"So you're going to brush your teeth then?" 

"Hmph," she pouted before "I'm just too exhausted to get up and go to the bathroom, Weiss!” 

"Well, who's idea was it to compete with Yang for who could kill the most Grimm?" She turned back to Ruby.

"Hers!" 

"But you still went along with it." 

She just whined again, "I think I need you to carry me, Weiss!" 

“Her brows went cross. "You're not a baby." 

"I am! I'm baby!" 

“Weiss couldn't help but blush a little from Ruby's overbearing cuteness. "I'm still not carrying you…" 

Ruby pouted again and then rolled till she fell off the bed, directly onto the floor, making a thud. Weiss sighed and then roses suddenly filled the room as Ruby rushed away. 

"I'm so glad these things disappear," she smiled. 

* * *

It was earlier in the day. They had culled quite a few Grimm by now. The current sector was clear and soon enough they'd have to move on to the next. But it was getting pretty close to lunch—Ruby had previously rushed back to the nearest village, which wasn't far away for her at all. But for everyone else it’d have maybe been a 15-minute trek through the forest. 

"Weisssss!!!" Ruby yelled as she ran at Weiss, tackling her to the forest ground. 

"Ouch, what was that for!?" Schnee yelled back. 

"Hehehehe, I love you~" she grinned and Weiss' face turned a bright red-ish-pink. 

Weiss sighed. "You don't, " she leaned up, "need to…" and kissed Ruby "...do that to tell me that." 

There was that feeling again, the very same one that both girls felt whenever they were with each other, whenever they kissed. It was like magic. No, it was magic. The true magic of every world. It was what made everything, every struggle against the Grimm worth it. 

Ruby kissed Weiss again—though it was more of a peck. "But I wanted to!" 

Weiss sighed and gave a sombre smile, "I love you too, you dolt~" 

* * *

New rose petals formed in an instant, barely five minutes after the others faded.

"There I'm done, are you happy now!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Very." Weiss smiled, her face slightly smug. 

Ruby groaned as she fell back onto their bed, shutting her eyes before she'd hit it. She felt like her body sunk into the sheets and just began to drift away. But a simple touch brought her back, along with a voice. 

Weiss cuddled up beside her. "Ruby." She called ever-so-softly 

"Whaat?" Ruby croaked, turning her head, eyes still shut. 

"I love you." She kissed her forehead. A big smile grew on Ruby's face, she turned her whole body, finally opening her eyes again. A blurry version of Weiss laid in front of her. 

Ruby took the sight in as it cleared. Weiss' beautiful flustered rosy cheeks. Her pretty light blue eyes. The scar that made Ruby swoon madly whenever she looked at it. Everything about her she loved—even her caring 'brush your teeth before bed' nature. 

She closed her eyes a final time for the night and wiggled closer to her girlfriend—the love of her life. Their heads touched when, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
